The invention relates to a disposable dispensing device for liquid, paste, flowable or free-flowing materials.
Disposable dispensing devices for the above-mentioned materials, which may also include gels, powdery material and material mixtures, are especially useful in the cosmetic and medical sectors. Such disposable dispensing devices should be capable of being manufactured as cost-effectively as possible on the one hand, and on the other hand be reliable and easy to use. They should also be rugged and leakproof enough to weather storage and transport without damage.
A disposable container is known from each of the patents U.S. Pat. No. 4,982,828 or DE 100 09 629 A1, which comprises an applicator and a storage compartment for flowable material, as well as, discharging compartments that can be opened with a perforation or peeling device and in which the applicator is configured. Unfortunately, the peeling, pulling-off process, or the ripping open of the perforation can cause undesirable splashing of the material.